


Come on.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ........this is..sin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck, if he didn't know any better he'd think Rich was an angel.





	Come on.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm disappointed and ashamed of myself.

Michael huffs and turns his head to the side, meeting pillow. The angle puts a strain on his neck, but he's rather that then helplessly firing on sight. His eyes are screwed tight, and he swallows another noise that would've been embarrassing if he hadn't caught it. His hands shiver where they're placed on Rich's hips, he resists the urge to claw and grip for a sense of control. 

Rich cuts him some slack, slowing his own movements, making leeway for the two to breathe. He leans down at an unfamiliar angle to kiss his boyfriend quiet. He smothers the whimpers, and bites at Michael's tender lip. The hands at Rich's hips hold on tight, still trying to keep it together. He feels a fire form between them, heat surging impossibly hot and everywhere.

He whines desperately as Rich picks up where he left off. His hands using Michael's chest for better leverage. The sink down is slow, and he takes, and takes. Lovemaking by definition.

"Look at me, c'mon, c'mon, "

Michael tries to breathe, it's too much. He doesn't know if he can stand seeing Rich looking raw and just as vulnerable as he is.

"C'mon, c'mon, y'know how much I love your eyes,"

Rich continues coaxing breathlessly, and Michael gives. He holds his breath, trying, trying, to stay in one piece. The view makes his heart swell. There's a flush on his cheeks, a soft pink, making his freckles more apparent. Rich's smiling and oh. Fuck, if he didn't know any better he'd think Rich was an angel. 

"I, love you," Rich says, teeth showing as he grins lopsided.  
And that, that does it. Michael finds his peak, in the most, pathetic and cheesy way ever. He squeezes his eyes shut again, holding tight as he lifts his hips finally. The comedown is like a dream, some senses heightened and others completely blurred. Rich stays, for a moment, basking. He rises up on his knees, half-way off before riding down again. When he's seated he clenches, and repeats the gesture.  
Michael almost sobs, and shoves a shaking hand towards his chest.

"Rich, Rich, dude, get off."

He backs off at the shove, body shaking and brain cracked-open. He kneels, moving to settle high on Michael's chest. 

"M' sensitive, dude." He says shortly, before resting a hand on Rich's hip again. His knees shake, and threaten to give as Michael takes him into his mouth. He's impossibly close, shamelessly moaning into the air.

"Fuck, fuck," 

Michael's hand on his hip guides him back, making room to breathe. His free hand comes to sloppily jerk Rich off. He breathes wetly, spit smearing over his lips. 

"Do it,"

 

__

 

"I love you, Michael."

They're in the basement together after showering, smelling heavy of soap. Michael's reclining against a beanbag, and snorts. The controller in his hands clicks as he effortlessly makes way in-game.

"You love my dick." He shoots, tone light and breezy.

Rich gasps, trying to sound offended. He's leaning over a parallel beanbag, arms slung over the edge, trying to keep up with the side scroller in front of them.

"Your dick is included in the whole of you,"

He rolls his eyes again before moving his controller to the floor. Michael pauses the game quickly and kisses what he can reach of his boyfriend. Rich turns to properly return the gesture, laughing through the kiss.


End file.
